Love to Fit In
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: Iruka's low class, Kakashi's top banana. Anko invites Iruka to a party and he seizes it as his chance to move up the food chain. But is he really in for the night of his life or a night full of hell? Yaoi! Slash! KakaIru. Chapter Two up!
1. Default Chapter

Yay! YaoiKami here! This is in fact my very first yaoi fic! So be nice and no flames please!

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or its characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the pleasure of that. But I will one day own them! Mark my words!

Summary: Iruka's low class and Kakashi's top banana. Anko invites Iruka to a party and he seizes it as his chance to move up the food chain. But is really in for the time of his life or a night full of hell?

Warning: Slash! Turn back now if you are of weak mind! You have been warned!

Symbols:

Thoughts- ::…::

Past events: …

Naruto:Kami…?

Ne? Naruto? Go away, I'm in the middle of a story.

Naruto: Story? Really? Is it about me?

UH…

Sasuke: Is this another one of your pervy…

Shut up!

Invitation to Popularity

"Iruka-kun! Iruka-kun! Ohayou Iruka-kun!" A young girl about the age of sixteen ran up to a boy with brown hair tied into a ponytail standing across the running field, pushing most that were in her way.

"Anko-chan…?"The young boy muttered to himself, the girl running towards him was never expected to be seen talking to a lower class student.

"Anosa Iruka-kun! Why didn't you wait for me?" Anko panted as she caught up with Iruka.

Iruka blushed, the red scar across the bridge of his nose disappearing a little, he was still surprised that Anko-chan was speaking to him, heck, addressing him even a little was enough, "Anko-chan…you wanted something?"

The young girl smiled sweetly, "Only to give you this, Iruka-kun." She pulled a pink envelope out from her kunai holster.

The young boy's eyes widened and he took the small card, "What's this?"

Anko bounced on her heels, "An invitation silly. For MY party! Better come or I'll hunt you down." She stood on tiptoesand tapped Iruka on the tip os his nose with her index finger, "Hope to see you there, I-R-U-K-A-K-U-N." The girl spun on her heel and bounded off back in the direction from which she came.

The boy she left behind placed a finger on his nose, his face never stopped being red…

In a back alley

"There I hope you're happy. Kakashi-kun, why did you have me go to that loser? I don't want him at my party. He's gonna bring those friends of his along." The voice that had just been so sweet a few minutes ago now sounded cold and unfeeling.

The silver-haired boy smiled under his mask, "All the more amusing."

Anko was taken back, then she smiled, "Kakashi-kun…you're so bad…what are you planning to do?"

Kakashi got off the wall on which he leaned on, "Have a little fun of course. Torment a few scrubs, that's all. You in?"

The other boy that had stood silently listening smiled and nodded his head.

"Good. Party's tomorrow, all of us are going to be there…cool?" Kakashi smiled but his eyes pained. ::Iruka-kun…forgive me…but I can't let you hurt my rep…::

_A week ago_

"_Hey kid! Where are you goin'? What's the rush? What's wrong, you crying…?" Six taller, thicker kids surrounded a teenage boy in the streets cradling a small package, tears streaming down his face. Apparently he had attempted to sneak past the giants, not wanting them to see his tears._

"_L-Leave…me…a-alone…," The brown-haired boy choked out through tears._

"_What's in the box?"_

"_I-I s-said leave me a-alone!" The boy hugged the box tighter to his chest._

"_Give us the box and we will! Come on…we just want a peek…"_

_The boy shook his head and turned to his side to shield the box._

"_Damn it kid. Fine. We'll take it from you!"_

_::Six to one? Kakashi no like. This just isn't fair play…I have a very low tolerance for stupid people. Today isn't the day to mess with me.:: The silver-haired boy huffed and tried to go around the ring of boys, until one of them elbowed him in the shoulder. "Hey watch it you masked jerk! You know what? Why don't you join this guy over here?"_

_Kakashi frowned and switched his glaze to the boy in the middle of the ring, "I have no intention to join him."_

"_Too bad. Whether you like it or not, there's no backing out of this." The large boy swung his fist in Kakashi's direction and he threw up the palm of his hand to stop the blow. The boy withdrew his fist, surprised._

_Kakashi crouched into a fighting position, fire in his visible eye, "Care to try it again?"_

_A few nosebleeds later, all the boys lay in a heap on the street, the boy with the brown hair forgotten. Kakashi sighed and looked at all the boys around him, spying the box near one of the bodies. He picked it up and removed the lid, a small gasp escaping the boy behind him. Two headands lay inside, both obviously damaged in battle, blood staining the corners and the cloth crusted with dry blood. "The hell is this?" Kakashi questioned, disgusted. He turned to face the boy behind him, "This is what you almost got your ass kicked for?"_

_The boy blushed, the tears drying on his face, "Those belonged to my parents…"_

_Kakashi's visible eye widened, "Oh…"_

_The other boy stood up and took the box from him, "Thank you." He turned to walk away but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him_

"_Wait," Kakashi turned the boy to face him, he looked at the top of the boy's head, a hitai-ate band rested upon his brow, he tapped it with his finger, "You couldn't take care of yourself? How the hell did you get this?"_

_Again the boy blushed, "Uh…just graduated."_

_The corner of Kakashi's mask twitched, smirking, "Where do you live?"_

_At Iruka's_

"_So they died for the village…"_

"_I see…your parents were very brave." Kakashi stated as he reached Iruka's apartment._

"_Thank you." The boy hugged his package even closer, nearly embedding a mark into his chest. He unlocked the door to his apartment and was about to walk in and close the door when Kakashi spoke._

"_What's your name?"_

_The boy stated, "It is only proper to ask for names when you present yours first."_

_Kakashi frowned, "Fine! Geez. I'm Kakashi, what's yours?"_

"_Iruka…see you later." He smiled warmly before closing the door behind him, settling a weight in Kakashi's stomach._

"…_Later."_

_At the group training grounds_

"_Where were you yesterday Kakashi-kun?" Anko asked with interest._

"_Here and there." Kakashi answered dully._

"_Kakashi-chan! Kakashi-chan! Remember me? How have you been?" A familiar boy called out to him._

"_I-Iruka?" Kakashi nearly cried out._

_Iruka ran up to him, "Hey, you remembered. What are ya? Genin? Chuunin?"_

"_Uh…still a genin…"_

"_Oh, ok. Well, thank you again for the other day. Just wanted to say 'hi'. See you later." Before Iruka left he glanced at Anko and leaned in to whisper into Kakashi's ear, making him back up a little," Your girlfriend's real cute." Iruka blushed and ran off, waving behind him._

_Anko's mouth hung open, still surprised, "Iruka?!"_

_Kakashi tunred to face her, "…"_

"_You know Iruka?! You talked to that loser?!"_

Back with Iruka

"Anko?!" iruka cried, hugging the pink envelope to his chest, "Anko invited me to her party?!"

His friend, Genma frowned, "Sounds like a trick to me. I mean how often do we get invited to a jock's party?" He chewed on his needle nervously.

Iruka's face lit up, "Maybe that means we're moving up!"

Genma sighed, 'I don't know."

"Come on. How bad could it be?"

Yay! Finished with…Chapter one!Thumbs up Wheeeeeeeeeeeee! Does giddy dance first chapter, first chapter! Hell yeah!

Naruto whispers to Sasuke: Sometimes I think yaoikami just might be a little…Makes little circles with his finger near his head

Sasuke:…--

Kakashi: You made me look like a real jerk. takes out issue of Make-out Paradise --;;;

Iruka: I don't act girly like that either!

Shut up, shut up! Ok you guys! Review or I won't update. Oh! And that entire thing about Iruka calling Kakashi "chan", it was really meant to kind of show how childish or nerdy Iruka can be. However you want to look at it. If you ever need a Japanese dictionary for my story just say so. Oh yeah! I'll need someone to beta these so if you're interested, im me or email me. Ok then later. Right now I have to punish my bitches.

Naruto gang: …! 0.0;;;;;;;

Buh-bye.


	2. Come With?

Hey there! Yaoikami is back again! Thanks for the reviews guys! And Kim…--;;;, never mind. Anyway, again thank you for the reviews and rules are the same as always…no flames.

Rating: R

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto or its characters. Masashi Kishimoto has the pleasure of that. But I will one day own them! Mark my words!

Summary: Iruka's low class and Kakashi's top banana. Anko invites Iruka to a party and he seizes it as his chance to move up the food chain. But is really in for the time of his life or a night full of hell?

Warning: Slash! Turn back now if you are of weak mind! You have been warned!

Symbols:

Thoughts- ::…::

Past events: …

Naruto frowns and places his hand on his rear: …--

What's wrong with you? 0.o

Naruto turns his back to Yaoikami: …--

Sasuke: He's still kinda mad about your punishing him.

Oh…0.0;;;

Naruto sniffles and mutters quietly: That…hurt… --

Uh…nonsense. I didn't hit you that hard. I'm yaoikami. Full of mercy.

Sasuke: Ha! More like full of sh-!

Gah!

Come With

"Ano…Kakashi-kun…when are you coming to my party?" Anko asked with a slight blush on her face.

Kakashi groaned and pulled the vest closer around his shoulders, "I have quite a bit to do before then, so probably not 'til like 5' or 6'"

The young girl's head dropped in disappointment. She was really hoping that Kakashi would be the first one there, so they could have some romantic time before AND after the party. Anko attempted to smile at Kakashi, "Well then…I'll see you at 5'."

"Anko-chan! Anko-chan! Get over here! You know damn well when our missions start!" A figure quite a distance away shouted towards Anko, long, black hair flowing in the wind.

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei!"Anko ground out." "See you later Kakashi-kun!" Before she was out of view, she turned, winked and blew a small kiss in Kakashi's direction.

:: She's so strange:: "Being a ninja sucks." Kakashi sighed and proceeded to his own group.

At the end of the day

"Iruka-kun, I still don't think we should go. Who knows what those bastards are planning!" Genma droned, rubbing his sore muscles in his arms from a hard day's training.

Iruka smiled, ignoring the pain in his thighs, "Don't worry. I know one of the guys who's going."

"They're jocks Iruka! EVERYONE knows them." Genma stated with a roll of his eyes.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I talked to-"

"You talked to one? Really? Which one?" Genma stopped in his tracks.

"Is it really hard to believe?" Iruka kept walking, passing up his friend.

Genma's mouth hung open before he waved his arms frantically and ran up to Iruka, "Well, yeah. I mean, they're cool and we're…"

Iruka gazed at Genma, a grim look on his face, "We're…?"

"We're…not…so…cool…,"Genma answered nervously.

Iruka's head fell, "But this could be my only chance…to get Anko-chan to like me," he closed his eyes and bit his lip, "and she'll never like me if I stay at the level I'm at."

The needle dropped in Genma's mouth. ::Iruka-san…you already have someone who like you. And it's for who you are.:: "Fuck 'em Iruka. You don't need those social class-obsessed jerks. Come on…you have a good friend."

"But…I want a GIRLfriend."

Genma sighed, they reached where Iruka lived and it seemed that there was no way to change his companion's mind. "Fine. I'll go. I'm there for you all the way."

Iruka grinned, "Right then. It's a date." Iruka opened the door and stepped in, "See you at 4' ok?" He closed the door behind him.

Genma stared at the plaid door for a while, his heartbeat returning to normal rate, "See you…"

At Kakashi's

"Nope…hm…who the hell will wear a kimono? Not this either…," Kakashi tossed aside another formal shirt and some cargo pants. ::Nothing seems right for tonight. Nothing screamed, "If you give me lip, I'll give you a bloody nose."::

Kakasi muttered to himself as he pulled out and rejected another pair of pants, "I wonder what Iruka's going to wear." He teased himself with thoughts of the little fool wearing tight little shorts and a muscle tight shirt, hair thrown all over and…::It's kinda hot now…::

At Iruka's

Genma knocked on Iruka's door for the umpteenth time. He was uncomfortable, the clothes he bought still felt like they had the hanger in them. ::Do they?:: He reached behind to check when the door flew open.

"Genma!" Iruka shouted with delight.

Genma cried out and landed hard on his rear, "Iruka?! What the-?!"

"You're late."

"Me?! You-!"

"Apologize later, what do you think?" Iruka stretched out is arms to allow Genma full view of his outfit.

Genma stodd, never taking his eyes off Iruka. He did look pretty damn hot. His black muscle tight tank top with the sign for "Fighting Spirit" on it practically screamed "Take Me!' and in his attempt to mat down is air, it still jutted out in different angles, giving it a messy, cute look. His cargos weren't acknowledged twice. "Um…Lookin' pretty good."

Iruka beamed, "Thanks. You look pretty good to me too. Well, anyway, let's go!" He grabbed Genma by his arm and nearly dragged him away. The night never seemed better

Geez, that chapter sucked d-

Naruto: Don't say that word!

Why the hell not?!

Naruto: It's bad…

…dick…

Naruto: Hey!

Dick…dick…dick…dick…dick…dick…

Naruto: Stop it!

Hey Naruto! Guess what?

Naruto: ?

Dick!

Naruto: Gah! Don't you have reviews to answer to?

Huh? Oh yeah.

Answers To Reviews:

Thanks so much, first of all. Now let's see who I must answer to…

Spectre: Hey! Don't kick the reviews damn it! ! Thank you for your review! Have a coke.

Terribilita: Thank you for reviewing. Here's my update and a coke.

Ave: You want Iruka to be Naruto-kun's mom? OO;;;……...but I'm afraid that position is already taken by the Hokage. But I'll see what I can do since you reviewed. Thank you! Have a coke.

Rawstrawberry: Mmmmm…evil Kakashi…

Can Hersey: I want chocolate now. Damn you! You know I had another person tell me Kakashi was evil…Anway thank you for your review. Have a coke. Now give me a Hershey.

Thank you everyone! Did everyone get a coke? If not…(Gives out cokes to all). Thank you, Thank you! Kisses !


End file.
